wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)
This is the page for the graphic novel adaptation of 'The Dragonet Prophecy. You may be looking for the book instead, or for the prophecy itself.'' ''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)'' is a comic adaptation of the first Wings of Fire book, The Dragonet Prophecy. It is drawn by Mike Holmes. Check it out on Amazon here! Click here to read the excerpt! Synopsis Not every dragonet wants a destiny . . . Clay has grown up under the mountain, chosen along with four other dragonets to fulfill a mysterious prophecy and end the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. He's not so sure about the prophecy part, but Clay can't imagine not living with the other dragonets; they're his best friends. So when one of the dragonets is threatened, all five spring into action. Together, they will choose freedom over fate -- on their own terms. The New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series takes flight in this first graphic novel edition, adapted by the author with art by Mike Holmes. Plot The plot of the Graphic Novel is based heavily off of the original book, with a few modifications and adaptions; mainly created for the purpose of both reducing blood/gore, but also for the sake of saving money by cutting small scenes out. '''Introduction The book's introduction is two pages long, being preceded by a fully-colored map of Pyrrhia and an illustrated version of the Dragonet Prophecy. In this scene, the MudWing's egg of the Dragonets of Destiny is hatching, but Dune objected, saying that only four eggs were present. Kestrel jokes with him, saying that he should explain why to the egg. Webs then bursts in, yelling that he has the fifth dragonet egg, but it is a RainWing egg instead of a SkyWing egg. Dune calls Webs a brainless salamander, but Webs explains that was all he could get, and puts it with the other eggs. Kestrel also insults Webs, saying that he doesn't understand the prophecy, and Webs counters her by saying that Queen Scarlet destroyed all the SkyWing eggs that would have hatched that night. Dune then tells the others that the MudWing had hatched. Webs comments that he thinks it's kind of cute, and a little blobbier than he expected. Kestrel says that she thinks the MudWing looks dim, which was exactly what she expected. At that same moment, the SeaWing egg starts to break open, and the newborn baby MudWing notices the SeaWing's struggle to get out of her egg. The guardians decide over a name for the MudWing, and Dune comments they need a muddy name for the MudWing. They end up naming him Clay . Baby Clay tackles the baby SeaWing, who they later name Tsunami , and attempts to free her, but Dune takes it the wrong way and thinks that Clay is attacking her. Kestrel quickly picks him up and stares at him. Dune asks Kestrel what's wrong with Clay, but Kestrel says that there is nothing wrong with him, and that Clay is just what they need; a little monster. Part One: Under the Mountain Six years after the events that took place in the introduction, Kestrel and Clay face off against each other in the training cave. Kestrel is taunting Clay and ordering him to fight, but Clay is pleading against it all. In a fit of rage, Kestrel knocks Clay against the wall and pins him down but then Tsunami steps in, telling Kestrel to stop picking on the MudWing. In response, Kestrel reminds Tsunami that she's defending the dragonet who "tried to kill her". Tsunami responds that she knows they were there to save him and that she gets to hear about the story constantly. Kestrel leaves the room after that, claiming that they were already done, and Tsunami begins talking to Clay, trying to cheer him up by telling him when she's the queen of the SeaWings she'll take care of the grumpy SkyWing. Tsunami and Clay briefly share with each other their questions about their origins, and whether their parents are still searching for them. Then, Tsunami expresses her "readiness" to save Pyrrhia as a prophecy dragonet, while Clay says he isn't sure. Their discussion is interrupted by the mooing of cows, which means dinner for them, and they race together. More flying in soon... Variation from novel * The prologue takes place during Clay's hatching instead of Hvitur's death. * The NightWing Guide to the Tribes was removed, instead replaced with an illustrated version of The Dragonet Prophecy. * Hvitur is never shown nor mentioned. * SeaWings are presented with three crests on their forehead in the Graphic Novel, contrary to the NightWing Guide to the Tribes, which shows SeaWings as having no crests on their heads. * All dragons are shown with three talons on each limb, instead of five talons on each front limb and four on the hind limbs. * Clay has amber eyes instead of brown. * Glory's eyes were depicted as being able to change colors with her mood, similar to her scales, although this is never mentioned in the original book. * Tsunami's royal SeaWing pattern is missing. * Tsunami has blue-grey eyes instead of green. * Instead of being on her palms, the burn scar Kestrel received from Peril is on the right side of her face. * Instead of getting scarred from picking Peril up, Kestrel got her burn from Peril touching the right side of her face. * The scene where Tsunami wants Clay to jump into the river was cut out, and instead they went right to their conversation about escaping. * Sunny never tells Clay ¨Don't really hurt me!¨ when he is holding the stalagmite as a scavenger's "claw" and playing the scavenger. * Tsunami asks Sunny to leave to show Starflight a bug she caught at dinner, but in the book she is asked to leave to put the scrolls in their sleeping cave. * Dune has all four of his legs, with only a claw scratch wound on his right foreleg. His wing membrane is also only slightly torn instead of being ripped apart completely. * The word "bar" was cut out of one of Dune's lines, making him say: "I told you not to teach them that horrible song." * Morrowseer comes right after the guardians finish talking about him, and not the next evening. * Since Morrowseer comes at night, Clay and Tsunami get out of the river to see him. However, the guardians do not notice, or don't care. This entire scene is not in the original book. * It was Starflight's idea for the smoke signal instead of Clay's. * The scene where Tsunami tells Clay her glowing scales are for attracting mates is cut. * At the glowworm cave, instead of the river continuing its course, it ended at a giant waterfall which Clay was pushed off of. * Tsunami does not dislocate her shoulder. The scene where Tsunami falls out of the sky while flying and Clay catches her was taken out, along with the scene where Tsunami tries to run into a tree to fix her wing and the scene where Clay shoves the bone back into place. * Clay never goes hunting for a boar. * Clay doesn't encounter the white acidic goop when exiting the river. He also doesn't pass out by hitting his head on a rock and get saved from drowning by Tsunami. * Clay dreams of Sunny trapped, Glory intoxicated, Tsunami killed, Kestrel killed, and Starflight pinned down. These dreams were not mentioned in the book. * Instead of releasing the scavengers in the pitting of Tsunami and Starflight, they release the IceWing prisoners. * Instead of Queen Scarlet saying they should bow before the queen in her throne room, she says no one speaks before the queen in her throne room. However, Starflight is still seen bowing. * Tsunami is said to have caused bruises and injuries on her SkyWing guards when taken to the throne room in the book, but the guards that brought her seem unscathed. * There were a lot more than two guards that carried Tsunami in. * The inside of the wires holding the SkyWing prisoners was described as a weird pink substance, which Clay banged against other wires to make music, but there was no pink material shown. * When Scarlet is about to use Peril's room to hold Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight, Queen Scarlet's portrait isn't burned off the wall. * There is a scene where Peril puts her talon on Kestrel's back, but Kestrel doesn't burn up. * Instead of having his tail paralyzed by a scavenger, Osprey lost both of his wings during the war. * Peril said that Scarlet likes trials because they are dramatic. Not because "it makes her seem like a fair and just ruler." * In the book, Peril sometimes actually bursts into flames instead of her scales being melting hot. * Scarlet's throne room has veins of gold shooting across the walls, not cloud shapes. In the book, it described the room having so much gold that it looked like someone vomited gold all over the walls. * The short scene where some of Burn's soldiers are looking for the dragonets in the Mud Kingdom is cut out. * When Clay and Glory get back to their friends, Starflight has already been dropped off by NightWings. * In the epilogue, Kestrel is not forced to go to the island with Blister and Morrowseer. She flies there herself. * Kestrel at the end of the book is only stabbed by Blister, not clawed in the throat. Notes * On the Wings of Fire Scholastic Website, (www.wingsoffire.scholastic.com), Admin Gavin B, the author of the book "Josh Baxter Levels Up", posted a forum page revealing the news at 12:53 pm on June 2, 2017. He also posted a special message from Tui Sutherland to all her FanWings, which is in the quote above. * This book was briefly advertised in Darkness of Dragons. * According to a video advertising the graphic novel's release, Scholastic is planning on making an adaptation of The Lost Heir as well, and if they both sell well in stores, they will most likely continue the graphic novel adaptations. * In this series, Glory's eye color is able to change, despite it not changing in canon. * In the graphic novel, it is unclear whether or not Dune is missing a limb. He does appear to have four limbs in every picture, but there are no pictures that show all four of his legs at the same time. Gallery TDP Graphic Novel Teaser.png|Clay and Kestrel GraphicNovelPrologue.png|Picture taken by Willowlight7 51beoTCLnSL. SL1500 .jpg|paperback back cover Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels